Timeless - Living Is One Thing, Loving Is Harder
by jiyamarri
Summary: New doctor to the bunker, Isis Fern just wants to help the time team. But horrible things keep happening, kidnappings, gunshots, and general chaos along with unexpected love. But when an awful accident happens to Isis herself, what will happen to her world?


**Hello! Before I go any further, I would like to give credit to zealprophet27 for the basic foundation of this story. Please, don't forget to review! This is a story starting with the fact that Jiya and Rufus are married and Lucy and Wyatt are too. Jiya also is a fighter roughly a level below Wyatt, and Lucy just had a baby named Amy. Enjoy!**

**Liza**

Isis stretched her arms and yawned. It had been a long day of stitching people up in the ER. She walked to her locker, but there was someone sitting in front of it.

"Hello," the woman said. She had short, grey/dark brown hair, and a stern yet soft face.

"Who are you…?" she said.

"Agent Christopher, Homeland Security, and I have a position for you. It's in a bunker, and this is highly confidential. Nobody can know, and I don't know how long it will last. I know it's a big commitment, and-"

"I'm in," Isis said.

'What, umm... great." Isis walked out with Agent Christopher, and got into the black SUV. She stared out the windows, wondering if she had made the right choice.

"Wow." Isis said. The bunker was depressingly sad. She turned around to follow Agent Christopher, and smacked right into a tall man.

"Sorry," he said. "How did you get in here?" he said, reaching into his jacket.

"Hold on, I'm the new physician. I was told you keep injuring yourself, plus there is a 25 week pregnant woman here. And what you going to do, shoot me?"

"You'd be surprised how protective he gets," said a young woman with a thigh holster and dark brown hair. "I'm Jiya," she said. A man with crystal blue eyes stepped out with a pregnant woman, who she assumed was his wife.

"I'm Wyatt, and this is Lucy." he said.

"I can speak for myself, Wyatt," she said. "I'm Lucy," she said, playfully glaring at her husband.

"Hey Rufus!" Jiya shouted. An african american guy came running, a blowtorch in his hand.

"What?" he said. "Oh, hey um…"

"Isis," she said, extending her hand.

"Rufus, Jiya's husband." Rufus said.

"Just a question, why does everybody have gun holsters, except the pregnant woman and the man holding a blowtorch?" she said. They all laughed, and Wyatt said,

"You have no idea how stressed it gets penned up in here."

Isis settled into the infirmary or her bedroom, whichever you prefer. She had swiped some drugs and some IV lines and needles and other basic equipment. But she was surprised to find that they already had an extensive set of medical supplies, including a portable heart monitor, many IV bags, an ultrasound, and also lot of medication and bagging tubes.

There was a large collection of Aleve and IBUProfen, but also some dopamine and betadine and other prescription meds. Isis added what she had snitched from the ER, and she set up the 'hospital'.

She installed some curtains in a corner using some of the old IV poles and sterile (not anymore) cloths. She got the hospital bed, and set up an IV by the bed. She pulled the EKG over, and set it up on the other side of the bed, and put the ultrasound nest to it. . She set up a lock on the cabinet, not that she didn't trust any of them, but who knows, right?

After that, she set up her own living quarters. She went into the little side room that is hers, and she pulled a couch against the wall. She grabbed a small dresser, and shoved the clothes in that she had grabbed from her home before arriving here. She put all her clothes away, and then started to arrange her books.

They were always alphabetical, in medical section. One for pediatrics, one for cardiac, one for general trauma, you get the point. She had just finishing arranging all of the books when a light knock cut through her subconscious. She came to the door and saw Wyatt and Lucy standing there.

"Hi, um Agent Christopher said to come on over for a ultrasound?"

"Yeah." said Isis. "Here, I'll take you to the infirmary. We do have an ultrasound." Isis led them to the bed, and pulled back the curtains. Lucy lay down on the table and she lifted her shirt to reveal her baby bump. Isis squeezed some of the gel on it and hooked up the ultrasound.

"Ok, your girl is looking fine," Isis Said. They both puffed out a breath that they didn't know they were hiding.

"Come back if you feel anything, pain, cramps, really anything but kicking," she said winking. The couple left, and Isis stared at then slightly wistfully. She had always wanted someone to love. Her parents had died when she was little, from 9/11. Her dad was a firefighter, and her mom a secretary. She was 9. And let's just say her foster parents, well, what do you expect? Love was in short supply.

Isis walked down to the main area to get some lunch. She stopped by the little workout room. There Flynn was beating up a punching bag. Sweat was dripping down his face and he was wearing a tank top so she could see all of his biceps. They flexed when he punched. It was almost therapy to watch.

"I can see you, Isis." He said. Isis almost fell to the ground.

"Wow, you really are NSA."

"Ex, is the keyword. Now, I'm an internationally wanted fugitive. I stole the first time machine." Flynn said.

"To save my family," He said, seeing the confused look on Isis's face. "To erase their deaths."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I don't want your sympathy," he said harshly.

"No, just my parents died when I was 9. 9/11," Isis said.

"I'm sorry," Flynn said. "Um, do you want coffee or something?" He said.

"Sure," Isis Said. Flynn busied himself with the coffee pot, and Isis stared at his back. The deepest enigma, it seems. She knew how he felt though.

"Thanks," Isis Said when Flynn handed her a cup of coffee. She took a sip and shuddered. There was nothing like good coffee.

"Wow," She said. "Did you take coffee classes or something?"

"No," Flynn said chuckling. "By the way, Mason tried to make coffee. Do not drink it." He pointed to a abandoned coffee pitcher, and Isis walked over. She took a spoon and sipped, and immediately spat it out.

"I warned you," Flynn said.

"How do you have burnt and soggy grounds?" Isis Said. "Ugh!" They were both laughing. They stopped and looked at each other. His eyes were like dark tunnels, but with a light at the end. Dark, but a happy ending. She leaned forward. He did too.

"Hey, did anybody make coffee other than Mason?" God. Isis mentally cursed herself. If Rufus had waited just a minute more. Come on.

"Um hello?" Rufus said. Flynn seemed to snap out of subconscious.

"Yeah, right here." Flynn pushed a chipped mug and the pot of coffee to Rufus. He poured a cup and grabbed a second one for Jiya. He left the room, and Flynn and Isis were just standing awkward.

"I'm sorry," Isis Said. "I have to check on Jiya and Wyatt's wounds," she said hurrying away. As soon as she exited Flynn's gaze, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She sighed, and wished she didn't have to fall in love at the most stupid times. Like last time.

Flashback:

Isis stood at the port, her arms wrapped around him.

"Be safe," she whispered into his jacket.

"I love you," He said. He slipped out of her arms and boarded the military plane. He waved at her, and stepped into the plane. Isis stared at the diamond ring on her hand.

"Please be safe," she said.

Two months later.

The phone was ringing. Isis got off the couch and wandered over.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello, is this Ms. Isis Fern?" The voice said.

"Yeah," Said Isis, thinking it was just a robo call or something.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news about your fiance," the voice said.

"Oh my god, is he hurt?" She said.

"No," the voice said.

"I'm afraid your fiancée died in the line of duty." The phone crashed into the floor, and Isis fell with it.

"Ms. Fern?" The voice said.

"Please, send him home," she said.

"Send my Alex home,"

End Flashback

This couldn't happen again. She couldn't fall in love with Flynn. He could die. They all could. God, what are you trying to do to me?


End file.
